Secrets
by TwilightOMEJEJ
Summary: Dark Secrets... NO. Dirty Secrets... Please, I was practically a saint. The only secret I did have was that I was in love with my best friends's brother. The king of the school that could have any girl he wanted. Yup, I was doomed./ All HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story (that I am writing alone). I don't know if I will continue it. I was thinking that this could be like a tester chapter. If I see the story going anywhere, I will continue it. If I don't, then I will end it right here. No more chapters or anything. I know that sounds cruel if you like the chapter, but this is my first story, so I want it to be good and have a nice support system, me included. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except my toaster. **

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

Secrets

I woke up feeling revived and refreshed, much like any other morning. It was always the same routine… get up… go to the bathroom… get dressed… and leave for school. Nothing changed, and frankly, that pissed me off. I hate when things just fall into a never-ending cycle. You do the same thing every day, and it's boring. I stood up and stretched a little, noticing that my body ached. It was probably from yesterday's XMA workout. Thinking of XMA makes me think of Jacob since that is one of the activities we do together. A small smile crept to my lips. Jacob was amazing, and the best friend a girl could ask for. I've known him my whole life and he has never once let me down. Thinking about him got me running towards the bathroom. I needed to see him today even though I saw him yesterday. He was the only part of my daily routine that I didn't despise. Plus, he made me feel good about myself. What girl wouldn't want that? He was my personal sun, and I loved him for it.

After I was done with my bathroom duties, I crept back into my room and opened my closet. I never managed to contain a sigh of relief when I looked in there. Alice and Rosalie hadn't managed to mess it up… yet. Yes… I know what you are thinking. How did someone like me become friends with someone like them? I pondered about that for a few seconds. Hell, I didn't even know. I didn't know why they wanted to become friends with me. I didn't even know why they would give up popularity and coolness just to stay friends with me. Okay, if you hadn't realized, I am not popular in school. I don't even think anybody really likes me there. The only people I could count on were Alice, Jacob, and Rosalie.

I grabbed a hoody and some baggy pants. Alice and Rosalie kill me every time they see me wear something like this, but I didn't care, as long as I was comfortable. I looked at myself up and down in my full-length, golden, antique mirror. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Alice thought that if she gave me a mirror it would help me make better choices. Fashion choices that is. I saw a black flash of movement on the ground and turned towards that direction. Alex jumped up from the floor to my bed as gracefully as always. I smiled at him, and he gave me that kitty glare as he kneaded my bed with his paws and fell into a comfortable position. I turned back towards the mirror. My long, brown hair stopped just above my waist. I was average. That was all there ever was to it. My slender figure was always covered up by my concealing clothes and my chocolate brown eyes never got any attention. I didn't mind though, being invisible wasn't so bad. I put my hand on my cheek. My pale face was heart-shaped and I had prominent cheekbones that fell into a narrow jaw and pointed chin. It wasn't anything special or beautiful, just normal. A slight purring noise brought me out of my self-examination. Alex was curled up on my bed mewing softly as if wanting attention. I walked over to him and rested my hand on his furry face.

"You're so beautiful," I cooed at him. It might be strange that I am talking to my cat, but he's the only one that doesn't judge me or complain when I whine to him about my day… my month… my year. I petted him softly then got up because I didn't want to be late for school. I rushed downstairs, grabbed an apple and made my way to the door.

"Woah, Bells, slow down. You should probably take the time to eat a nice balanced breakfast," Charlie stopped me as my hand touched the door knob. He was never the dad type, so I had learned how to take care of myself mostly. Mom and dad got divorced when I was 3 years old. I've been visiting her over the summers, but currently I live with my dad. That is, until I go off to college in 2 year counting this one.

"Sorry dad, I can't be late to school," I mumbled and left. The day was caliginous like always as I made my way to my truck. It was a gift from dad and one of my most treasured possessions. I was proud of it even if it did make unnecessary noise and didn't go over 50. I got in and drove to school. When I arrived, I had barely stepped a foot out of the truck before I was attacked by a small pixie.

"Bella!" She screamed causing the whole parking lot to look in our direction and then she locked me in a death grip. She might be small, but she sure has enough strength to squeeze the insides out of me.

Rosalie gave me a small sympathetic smile and bent down a little to give me a one-armed hug. Then they both took a step back and studied me.

"MY GOD BELLA. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Alice said in a shrill voice that made everyone look over again.

"Shhh Alice," I hushed her and gave her a stern look.

"Don't shush me. Look at what you are wearing," She chastised me, "I can't believe we have been friends for so long and you still haven't learned how to dress."

"I am comfortable," I bickered back.

Rosalie was right next to me and I could practically see her roll her beautiful blue eyes. This was an argument that happened everyday. Rosalie was the kind of girl that any guy would love to have. Her long blond hair fell in curls and framed her face nicely. She had full pouting lips and a smile to die for. She looked practically like an angel or goddess. Take your pick. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I envied her. If she wanted to, she could take over the whole school. Either one of them could. Alice was also drop dead gorgeous. She had a petite figure and spiky black hair. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. Just like her brothers… Edward Cullen. I've been in love with him my whole life. His eyes are also like emeralds and are framed quite nicely by his high cheekbones and strong jaw line. He has, as I like to call it, sex hair. It is messy and bronze. Though, the thing that most girls fall in love with him for is his famous crooked smile. I've never had it directed at me, but if I did, I might die or faint whichever comes first.

"Bella… Bella… BELLA," Alice's impatient voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked around desperately trying to find his perfect face.

"Looking for Edward," Rosalie arched one perfect eyebrow at me and I bit my lip. It wasn't fair how she could see right through me. I guess that's what I get for long friendships. Alice laughed a little totally comfortable that I was in love with her brother. Of course, she's known about it for a while now, and has even tried to get us together before... much to my dismay. He didn't seem a slight bit interested in me and that would probably haunt me for the rest of my life. That is, until I get over him. Then it will be a distant memory to laugh about or cry… Plus, he was a jock with a whole buffet of girls to choose from. No wonder it isn't me. They are all hotter and preppier. Hott and preppy was Edward's type, and I wasn't going to change myself for him. He wasn't worth it. I imagined him coming into school with a hand slung over a brunette and a red head. Quite the player he was. Also... King of the school. He led the football team as team captain so no wonder he had full control of the school. Everybody practically worshiped him. Me included...

"He is at a football clinic in Pittsburg. He's coming back in 2 weeks," She informed me. I tried composing my face even though I was dying on the inside. I wouldn't see him for 2 weeks. 2 WHOLE WEEKS.

"We need to talk clothes. How about a shopping spree this evening?" She asked a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"You know I hate shopping," I whined.

"Please…"

"No." I said with a note of finality.

Her lower lip jutted out a little and the hopeful glint in her eye was gone replaced by desperation. She made her eyes really wide and lowered her eyebrows just a little. How does she do that? I knew she was going to use her puppy dog face on me, but I would try to resist. That didn't work out.

"Fine," I gave in with a huff. I heard Rosalie's soft, tinkering laughter next to me followed by Alice's loud whooping.

"This is going to be so much fun," She exclaimed and did a small pirouette.

Why couldn't have the bell saved me before I answered? And as if on cue, it rang.

"Well we have to go to French class, so see you after school," Alice cheered then said in a more menacing tone, "If you try to run away, I will hunt you down and make the shopping trip a lot longer than intended."

Her threat actually scared me, "You know Charlie wouldn't let you do that," I said in a small, shaky voice.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Charlie lets me do what I want. So don't make me come to that."

She was right Charlie was particularly fond of Alice, and let's her do whatever she wants with me. Manipulating people came as a very useful skill for her.

I sighed and nodded as they turned away from me and walked to their first period. _Here I go,_ I thought to myself as I made my way to English for my first period. I had Jacob in it, so it wouldn't be that bad. At least I hoped. The real problem would be trying to get through the next 2 weeks. I didn't know if I could manage.

* * *

**I would love some reviews for the tester chapter. Please comment and say if you wanted me to continue or not. I guess my judgement will be based on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the notifications concerning the story I have gotten. I wouldn't mind some reviews though ;) ;) **

**I have decided to continue the story for now. And I hope that you guys will ignore those last 2 words as much as I want to. I am just terrified that I will run out of ideas and not know where to lead the story to. Probably right after running out of ideas, I will ask help from you guys. Maybe one of you knows how to keep it going better than I do. Based on the ideas, I will do my best to keep it going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except my toaster and poster/s.**

* * *

Secrets Chapter 2

I was quietly doodling in my notebook when someone had tapped me on the shoulder. The person assigned to sit behind me was… Jacob! I turned around to find his eager brown eyes staring into mine. I got out of my seat at the same time he did. I hugged him tightly around the waist fitting all I could of his massive body in my arms.

"Dang, Bells, XMA is making you stronger… and may I say more attractive and curvy," Jacob smirked at me all confidently, but the little blush in his russet cheeks revealed how shy he was actually feeling.

I giggled, "Thanks Jake."

I released him out of my grip and sat back down in my seat; then, I turned so that I was facing him.

"How are you? You look tired." I commented. It was true. Just below his eyes, I could see bags and light purplish bruises even though they were mostly covered up by his dark skin.

"I spent all night working on The Rabbit. When I finally decided to go to sleep, the alarm woke me up. I literally got no sleep." He said and gave me a small smile.

"Jacob, you have all day to work on your car. Stop using up valuable, sleeping time to do it." I chided him. Jacob says I sound like a mom whenever I scold him like that. That reminds me of how Jacob grew up without a mom, just like I did. Except, his mom died in a car accident 8 years ago. A lump in my throat settled, and my eyes watered. I hated knowing that Jacob has had a terribly difficult life. His dad was paralyzed from the waist down because of that accident. Ever since then, Jacob has had a difficult time. That's why I go down there to help out sometimes. I mean he is my best friend. He makes me feel like the world, so why shouldn't I try to help him. A traitor tear rolled down my cheek, and Jacob caught it before I could. He brushed my cheek lightly and smiled reassuringly, but sadly. He knew where my thoughts had taken me, but he was brushing it off… just like my tear.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell interrupted me. The door closed and Mr. Mason walked to the front of the room.

"Today, class, we will be learning about…" His voice faded until it was just a buzz in my ear. I didn't want to know what he had planned for us; I probably already learned it anyway. Plus, I had too many things on my mind to concentrate on anything school related. I was going to take the extra time to think about everything and sort it all out.

...

The bell rang all too soon, and everyone got up out of their seats all too quickly. It was so hard getting used to reality once you had zoned out for an hour. The voices seemed louder, people moved quicker, and I couldn't get my vision to focus. Everything was blurry, but I stood up anyway against my better judgment. I should have waited until my head was clear. I walked a little bit forward until I tripped on a text book that was left lying on the floor. I waited to hit the ground like always but felt a strong hand at my elbow. I turned back to see Jacob rolling his eyes at me.

"Bella, can't you be just a little less clumsy?" He said and let go of me. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued forward. We got to the hallway and walked together until we had to part our separate ways. I was headed towards Government and he was headed towards Spanish class. We said our quick goodbyes and I started off. 2 weeks were a lot longer than I would've thought.

Lunch came as quick as the rest of the day had come. Which I have to say, is boringly, slug slow. Food didn't seem appealing to me, so I didn't get anything to eat. I just made my way to our table on the far right hand corner. When I say _our_ table, I mean me, Alice, and Rosalie's table. Jacob comes to sit with us at the end of lunch hour. He wants to see me, but doesn't enjoy Alice and Rosalie's company. I never understood why he didn't like them. Maybe it was because he knew I liked Edward and Alice was related to him. Edward was just a player and he hated that I had feelings for him. Jacob just didn't want to see me get hurt. The reason he didn't like Rosalie was because he thought she was a 'stuck up, snobby bitch.' Pardon my French; I was only quoting Jacob. If you ask me, she had every reason to act the way she does. Beauty comes with its own rewards. However, Alice is nothing like Edward and Rosalie was nice once she admitted you into her 'people to get along with' club. But I had a feeling that Jacob was on the 'people to never get along with' list. They were practically enemies. Plus, Jacob had his own friends to sit with. I bet Alice and Rosalie could sit at any table they wanted as well, but they stick to me and I appreciate it more than I could ever tell them.

"Hey, girly," Rosalie beamed and sat next to me.

"Rose!" I smiled and hugged her when she sat down. I was glad not to look like an outcast anymore. I must have been sitting alone at the table for at least 5 min. No wonder people steer clear of me. They probably find their own excuses to why Bella Swan doesn't have friends. But they know that Alice, Rosalie and I were like the three musketeers. If you mess with one, you get the others on your back as well. A tingling feeling rose up inside of me. A tingling feeling caused by what I think was acceptance of the love that has come from our friendship.

Alice came a few minutes after Rose did. They both had trays of food set out in front of them.

"I see you're not eating," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah. Not hungry," I mumbled back.

_It's because Edward's gone isn't it? _I could practically hear her in my mind. She smiled her knowing smile and lowered her arched eyebrow, which was directed toward me a second ago. I couldn't lie; it was exactly because Edward was gone. I knew he didn't care for me as much as I cared for him, but knowing he was in the same building as I was always comforted me. I didn't have that luxury today. Or for the next 2 weeks when you think about it.

"Well, have you changed your perspective on our inevitable shopping trip?" Alice asked me knowing my answer but asking anyway.

"No," I said grimly, but despite my mood hers didn't change at all.  
"You'll come around to it," She secretly smiled, and I had half the mind to ask her what devious plan she had up her sleeve. Yeah, I only said half a mind. The rest of me didn't feel like doing anything except sulk in my room maybe while reading a book.

"So how are things going with you and Emmett?" I asked Rosalie and her face immediately lit up. Emmett was Alice and Edward's older brother. He has been off to college while Rosalie finished her last 2 years here. I've known Emmett for as long as I have known Alice, which is a pretty long time. He considers me as his little sister…often makes fun of me but all is well between us. They have been going out for a year now and haven't grown tired of each other. Long distance relationships must stink, however Emmett has a heart of gold and trust was something he deserved to be given.

"Well, the last time I saw him was about a month ago, but as you probably know, we spend all night on the phone. Oh how I miss him so," She said that last part sadly and I couldn't help but try to comfort her.

"It's okay," I mumbled, "I am sure he misses you as much as you miss him. If that's the case, you guys will definitely see each other soon."

"Oh I could only hope," She took a bite out of her croissant roll and closed her eyes as if dreaming. She was hurting with longing so much. I could tell it by the way she said his name. I had to make it a priority to get him down to Forks as soon as possible. I couldn't stand the way Rosalie was feeling. I needed to make this better for her.

The rest of the day happened exactly as expected. Jacob came to sit with us- or rather me- for the last 10 min. of lunch. Heated words were exchanged between both teams- Jacob being his own team. I broke it up as quickly as I could, but I couldn't seem to stop the inevitable. During 6th hour, there was a big, empty seat right next to me practically mocking me. Edward Cullen sits there. This makes him my lab partner, but I couldn't be happy about it without him here. However, due to his absence, Mike came and filled his spot eyeing me up and down until Mr. Banner directed him to his own seat, which is across the aisle from mine, but I would rather him sit there than right next to me. I thanked Mr. Banner mentally. During the class, I tried not to pay attention to the mocking seat, but I wasn't able to ignore it. They should make it a law that inanimate objects shouldn't be able to tease living organisms. Maybe Charlie could help me out with that, but I had a sense that he would probably call me crazy instead. I was about ready to move to the seat that Edward sat in just to shut it up.

After Biology and Gym, I waited for Alice by her yellow 911 turbo Porsche. I was pretty sure I was going to hate this as much as any other shopping trip Alice and Rosalie had taken and dragged me along. Somehow, I felt that this one would be worse and with that thought, I groaned internally. Soon enough, I saw Alice and Rosalie skipping to Alice's Porshe, hand in hand. They skidded to a stop right before they managed to bump into me. I examined their faces thoroughly. Alice and Rosalie both had the same expression on their face. Secretive but ecstatic about the thought that I realized was going to haunt me. We got in Alice's car and drove out of the Fork's High School parking lot. Rosalie was in the back seat with me, though I had no idea why. She usually sat in shotgun.

"Okay Bella, I have some exciting news for you," Alice cheered and I immediately gulped involuntarily. _UH OH! _She put her finger on the lock all doors button and pressed down. Shortly right after I heard the _click_ that told me that I was staying in the car with no way of getting out. That's exactly why Rosalie was here in the backseat with me. She was supposed to make sure I stayed in control or better yet, in the car. My pulse raced faster and sweat beads formed on my forehead. _What do they have planned for me? Is it really so bad that it would make me want to jump out of the car?_

"Alice, just tell me. I can't stress about it any longer," I huffed out in one breath.

"Bella…" Another deep breath, "we are going to give you a makeover."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I had to work really really hard to get this out today. I was actually waiting to post it another day, but since I skipped last week, I knew some people would be furious with me if I didn't post today. And thank you to Tinkrbell23 for reviewing. Yes, this is for you. I tried making this longer than the others and hope you enjoy it.

By the way, please do not account on me updating every Sunday or even every other Sunday. I don't know when I will have time to write because I have to balance out hobbies, schools and friends. Plus, I have another story going on, so it is hard for me to make time. However, I will not give up on this story even if it is hard for me find inspiration and ideas. Hope you guys don't give up on me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except my toaster, poster/s and coasters. **

* * *

Secrets Chapter 3

I promptly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I expected them to tell me something shocking like, "We are going to kill you," or "We are vampires and we need your blood," or even, "Edward died." That last one would tear my heart out, but I wouldn't let them know. But noooo... it was just a stupid makeover. Alice and Rosalie had played Bella Barbie all their lives. Why would this one time be different? I took everything off afterwards anyway.

"That's all," I asked bewildered. They had locked the doors… Alice had sped down the road at 100 miles per hour just so she knew I wasn't going to jump out… Rosalie was assigned to be my body guard… all of this for something that didn't mean anything.

"You're taking this better than I had hoped you would," Rosalie said surprised. Her blue eyes zeroed in on me as if she were waiting for me to blow up or say 'Gotcha!'

"There is nothing to take," I explained, "You guys knew that even if I had said 'no' in the beginning, you would have begged and whined until I gave in. I guess I didn't feel like arguing today, so I just gave in from the beginning."

"Wow Bella, I am impressed. Usually you can be as stubborn as a mule," Rosalie notified happily as if I was becoming one of _them._

I laughed harshly, "This is a onetime thing. I won't give in so easily next time." Deep inside, I kind of wanted this to happen. I wanted Edward to look at me like I was an actual girl, not just one of Alice's annoying friends that can't dress well. And if he does like me- _Don't hope for that Bella, You know what it will result in_- well then that would be great for me, as long as he doesn't use me as a one night thing.

"I just have one rule…" I informed them, "No makeup."

"That seems fair," Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

Then Alice added, "Plus Bella's face and skin tone would look better natural. All you need is some enhancement to make you drop dead gorgeous. No man will be able to resist." She looked at me from the rear-view mirror and winked. It was if she knew what I wanted… Edward. At least, she didn't disapprove of me.

The rest of the car ride Alice and Rosalie chattered about which colors would look best on me and in which style. It didn't take much encouragement for me to convince myself to tune them out. They did, however, require a few nods and spoken words, but it wasn't anything big. Endless mazes of green rolled by as we progressed to the Port Angeles mall. This was going to be a long day, but I couldn't stop thinking about what other people would think of me when they saw me. _Oh, she got a new hobby. Instead of reading books she had decided to become a slut/ Fake/ Look who wants attention now. _Change was a big deal to me, especially for something this huge and possibly life changing. _Oh shut up_, it's not like people are going to see you differently. You will still be the nerdy, klutz. No amount of makeovers could change that. A reckless tear cascaded down my cheek. I brushed it away before anyone could see, but I am afraid that Alice had caught me.

I have never seen so many clothes in my life. 30 bags were literally hanging from both my arms. Even if I was stronger, like Jacob said, I could barely hold all this weight up. No wonder Alice was really strong. Problem was… she wasn't even holding anything. It was just me and Rose while Alice was in front of us leading us into more stores where we could purchase more clothing. I was about to drop dead because I swear I had been in every dressing room in the mall at least 5 times. In addition to that pain, I was sure we had bought every beauty item known to man. In the multiple bags that were dangling from my arms, there was assorted makeup, shirts, pants, jeans, dresses, skirts, pantyhose, leggings, bras, panties, nightwear, robes, jackets, purses, jewelry, headgear, shoes, and lingerie in all different colors of each item. I had objected to my full ability on that last thing, but Alice was as stubborn as a mule and got it for me anyway. Most of the items Alice had bought for me I would never even wear. Plus, I couldn't even begin to think about how I would pay her back. She must have spent at least a thousand dollars. This was the worst shopping trip in my life. A good thing about shopping with Alice was that Alice knew my body better than I did, so I didn't have to choose any clothing. I just had to wait until she handed a pile of clothes to me and directed me to the dressing room. Eventually, though, it ended and I was more than happy to get out of that place. What was on my mind now was how the heck we could ever fit this many bags in Alice's small, canary yellow, Porsche. Of course, Alice found a way. Rosalie was in the back crammed up against the window because Alice had put the shopping bags that wouldn't fit in the trunk, in the back seat of her car. I volunteered to sit in the back, but Alice objected considering that I would open a window and start throwing away the items. Really..? Did she really think I would go that overboard? We ended up going back to my house. As soon as they got in the house, they had rushed upstairs and started throwing away every article of clothing in my closet. I bet it was like a tornado upstairs at the moment. I even heard a cat screech followed by Alex rushing down the stairs and into my lap scared stiff. Yup, Alice would do that to you. Rosalie wasn't as bad, but she could get as evil as Alice when she got in the zone. Right now they were in the zone. After an hour, Alice and Rosalie came down with smiles and garbage bags in their hands. _What..?_ I gave them a questioning look.

Alice rolled her eyes then answered, "These are all your clothes from before." My jaw dropped wide. They were throwing away everything I had owned from before. I don't know why I expected anything less, but still…

"Don't look so horrified. I left you some sweats and hoodies so that you could roam the house in them, but not anywhere else," Alice warned me pointing an accusing finger at me with her free hand. They both went outside to dump my old clothes in the trashcan. I huffed and petted Alex in my lap murmuring to him about how malicious Alice and Rosalie were. His purring helped calm me down… a little. They came back only 2 minutes later and Alice immediately ram to me and pulled me off the chair throwing Alex out of my lap and onto the floor. He raised his back and hissed at her in protest.

"Oh I am sorry, Mr. Alex," Alice cooed and petted my kitty cat until he calmed down and started purring.

Then she stood back up again.

"Okay, now that you have new clothes, we need to go to my house so Rose and I can give you that makeover," Alice mentioned casually.

I fake yawned and raised my arms above my head in a stretching motion, "I am pretty tired. Maybe you guys should come back tomorrow."

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice chastised and placed her arm on her hip, "Don't give me that crap. You are coming with us and we are going to make you look more beautiful than you already are."

"Alice…" I groaned.

"Don't you Alice me."

"But…"

"No. You are coming along with us and you will look like a friggin super model damn it." She shrieked and raised her arm above her head. I stopped fighting and just went along with it. _Just a couple more hours Bella. Then you will be free of Alice and her maniacal ways. _

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed out "Fine," before getting one of Alice's full faced smiles which make it clear who won.

Me, being super lazy though, just seated myself on the chair I was pulled out of a minute ago. Alice gave me one of her annoyed eye rolls and hoisted me up again. I sat back down. She pulled me back up. This continued on like a game of tug of war. However, anyone could tell that I was losing… because somehow that little pixie managed to drag me to her car and pull out of my driveway before I could complain or sit back down again. The drive to the Cullen house was silent, so I decided to fill that silence with my overdramatic sighs.

"Bella! Shut up. We understand that you don't like what is going to happen today, but it will so don't try to make it worse than it already is." Alice chirped madly.

"I didn't say anything," I countered back.

"Well… making horse noises won't help your case. Plus, you know that if you make this harder on me I will make it harder on you. We can go back to your house and I will make you try on all the outfits I bought you again." Alice pointed out. I was about to say something back, but at that moment we pulled up to the Cullen house. The house in its sheer beauty never ceased to amaze me. Stone, wood, and glass are its 3 basic materials and they are layered so that the sequence is stone, wood, stone. The whole backside of the house is made out of glass. I guess these people don't mind having no privacy because there is no one around to invade it. The front yard is decorated in all sorts of flowers including roses, lilacs, daisies, tulips, etc. since Esme is an avid gardener. All the hedges and trees are nicely trimmed and my most favorite part of their house is the cherry blossom tree off to the side. I read so many books underneath that tree with its tranquility enveloping me into my own peaceful universe. I got out of the car and was immediately dragged in the house, up the stairs and into Alice's room. I didn't even get to admire the inside of the house like I always do. But, that is okay since I already memorized every part of it, from its grand staircase to the antique picture frame, which held a picture of all the Cullen's, set on top of the mantle. Alice's room was like any ordinary teenage girl's room, except bigger and more spacious. She had posters everywhere with the walls they were hung upon being a bright pink coral color on the top fading to a soft purple. The queen sized bed in the middle of her room was hung with transparent, sparkly, white canopy curtains. The whole color scheme of her room is supposed to be sunset on the beach. It is even complete with half of Alice's sea shell collection set up on her drawers, desk, TV, and any other open space she could find.

"All the stuff is set up in the bathroom," Alice reminded me as I sat on her soft, comforting bed. Wait a second… When did she have time to set up the "beauty" tools? I could have sworn she was either with me or at school all day. That little, evil pixie; she must have been planning this all along. The only piece of information I was missing was why she was doing this. I walked steadily to the master bathroom adjacent to her bedroom, connected by a door. Everything and I mean everything in her bathroom was in shades of pink from lavender rose to cerise. The bathroom mats, the soap dispenser, the clean cut marble sink, the lily tiles were all in the color pink. The bathroom consisted of one of those Jacuzzi bathtubs plus a walk in shower next to it. The toilet had its own little room back in the corner. The beauty tools were sprawled out on the bathroom countertop. There were so many items that I didn't even know the names of them all. All I could point out was eyeliner, lip gloss, and mascara even though I didn't wear it myself. The rest of the stuff was unknown.

"You are going to sit here," Alice put her hands on my shoulders and directed me towards the rose colored salon chair in front of the mirror. As soon as I sat down, I turned the chair so it was facing away from the mirror. I didn't want to know what I looked like while they were "fixing" me up.

"No no no," Alice chanted and spun the chair back towards the mirror, "The lighting is best if you are facing this way."

"But I don't want to see myself during my transformation."

"Then close your eyes. Wait… What transformation? Bella you are not Optimus Prime and you aren't going to go through any transformation. I told you already we are going to enhance your features not cover them up or change them," Alice replied sounding vaguely irritated. _Yeah, well your definition of 'enhance' is totally different from mine. _I didn't say anything back because I wanted this to end as quickly as possible. Alice started opening various tubes and palettes which revealed colors I couldn't even imagine. I don't think all of that makeup is used just to enhance.

Alice saw the apprehensive glance I was giving the 'tools,' "Bella, relax… These things are meant to define and heighten the beauty of your already fair, flawless skin."

"Bella just close your eyes and time will pass by quicker than you would imagine," Rosalie prompted me and I did as I was told.

Rosalie was a liar. Time did not pass quicker than I would have imagined. I tried not to squirm around while Alice and Rosalie played with my hair and face with their killing equipment. I tried not to get disgusted when I felt wetness running all over my face. I tried not to yell or scream when somebody pulled on my hair and applied hot pressure on it. And I tried not to open my eyes to make sure they were making me pretty and not plastering on clown makeup just for their amusement. That's right I said _tried_. Alice and Rosalie ended up having to turn the chair away from the mirror claiming that I couldn't see the artwork before it was complete. So that was what my face was to them… _artwork_. Yippee. However, to be fair, I did keep trying to open my eyes before I was _done_. Alice even threatened me a couple of times saying that if I opened my eyes one more time I was going to get this treatment every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Well sorry Alice, but my dignity is far more important to me than sitting through hell every other day of the week.

"Okay, we are done. Open your eyes," A giddy Alice announced. No one could believe the relief I felt after I was able to see again, even though it took some time to get used to the light of the bathroom. Rosalie and Alice stepped back to admire their artwork. Big, white beaming smiled lit up both of their faces simultaneously. I tried rotating the chair so I could see the damage that was done but Alice stopped me in quarter rotation.

"NO! You cannot see yourself yet. I brought one of your new outfits so that you could see yourself in full effect." Alice screamed the first part and sang the last part.

"Fine, I didn't want to see myself anyway," I glared at both of them and Rosalie's face fell.

"I thought you would like it. We tried really hard to appeal to your style," She mumbled.

I ran to hug her seeing as I couldn't stand when either of them was sad, "Oh Rose, I am sorry. I will like it. I promise I will. How can I not when I have such awesome friends like you?"

She looked up with big blue eyes, "Okay."

Alice grabbed my hand and shuffled us out of the bathroom and into her enormous closet, which was painted in her signature array of colors. She threw clothes at me and I reflexively caught them.

"Put those on." She ushered. In my hands, was a dark blue, one shouldered, satin jersey top, and a dark gray, mini skirt that clung to my legs. I quickly took off my present clothes and replaced them with the ones Alice gave me. After that, she handed me a pair of strappy suede lace-up sandals with a murderous 5-inch heel. I didn't argue because I wasn't in a position to. Alice was jittery and bouncy at this present moment, and a wise person knows never to mess with Alice when she is hyper. I strapped them on my legs and stood up slowly and carefully. Rosalie came over and ruffled my hair. Both Alice and Rosalie repeated their previous actions of stepping back and admiring me with huge happy expressions. "Bella you are absolutely beautiful." Rosalie cooed.

Alice supported her with an ecstatic shrill voice. "Oh My Gosh Bella. You are amazing and so so sexy and any guy would die for you." I rolled my eyes playfully. I couldn't look that gorgeous, could I? Alice noticed my not-so-sure expression and answered verbally while motioning to a huge mirror a few feet away, "Go see for yourself." I walked unsteadily towards the menacing mirror. What would I look like? Maybe all of this is for nothing. I mean I am Bella Swan, the ugly duckling. I could never look as amazing as Alice or even Rosalie. Now I stood in front of the mirror and my jaw dropped immediately.

* * *

**Reviews will make the time go by faster... ;) and maybe encourage me for more story writing time. **


End file.
